True Bonds
by Sigery97
Summary: Heavenly Sins Vol 2. It's been 15 years since Ichigo's death and Shiro has a new annoyingly cheerful wife. But then Shiro finds out that Ichigo is alive, and pregnant with another's child. Shiro is ready to drop everything and live and love Ichigo but doesn't. Not yet, not until he makes the oranget fall in love with him again. ShiroIchi Mpreg YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at a table was an albino with shaggy snow colored hair hanging over his odd gold-on-black eyes. To his right was his annoying brown haired, brown eyed, smug, asshole of a father, the King of Hell. To his left was his new wife. They were eating breakfast at this time."Shiro, you really should eat more healthy..." the brown haired male sighed, glancing at his son's plate of sweets.  
"Your father's right, dear. You should eat healthier!" The female at his side exclaimed in an annoyingly cheery tone. She lay one, manicured hand over his that was resting on the table and squeezed lightly as she smiled at him. She had long, cherry red hair and foggy emerald eyes, and she was dressed simply in a long, black nightgown that hugged her upper body and billowed out around her thighs.

"But I like my human sweets, they're good!" Shiro whined.

"You also need to stop being such a child, you are going tobe King soon." Aizen sighed.

"You said that 15 years ago too… didn't happen, now did it?"Shiro huffed, glaring at his father. He never had forgiven his father for what happened to Ichigo. The thought of the beautiful, kind of shy, but stubborn angel made Shiro's heart ache; time hadn't healed his broken heart or take away the pain he felt.

"Well, I think he's cute that way." The woman stated, continuing to smile.

"Maybe I should mature then." Shiro muttered. Aizen rolled his eyes at his son's comment.

The female seemed oblivious to the hidden insult. "Why don't we go for a walk in the garden later, dear? It's a nice day." She said.

"I guess." Shiro shrugged, wondering if he could take her to the center and get the siren flowers to eat her. She released his hand and went back to eating her breakfast.

Shiro rolled his eyes and went back to nibble at his sweets. He wasn't super hungry. A loud knock at the door interrupted breakfast. "Enter."Aizen stated.

The door opened and an angel came in. He had long black hair tied in a low, messy ponytail, blood colored eyes, black, soft, feathery wings upon his back, and was dressed simply in a white button up and dark navy blue pants. "Mugetsu!" Shiro lit up, over the years he and Mugetsu had became pretty good friends.

The female only glanced at him and frowned a little before going back to eating. She had never really liked him, though she had never voiced it. "Mugetsu, I thought I told you not to disturb us during meals." Aizen stated, annoyed.

"I'm sorry King Aizen… but one of the guards told me something interesting that Shiro may want to look into." Mugetsu replied, not looking at Aizen.

The woman pouted. "Now?" She asked.

"If Shiro wishes to go now, then yes." Mugetsu stated.

"Well, what is it? We were going to go take a walk in the garden." She stated.

Mugetsu was quiet for a moment, glancing at Shiro to know if he was supposed to speak. Shiro sighed but nodded. "A few weeks ago, when Shiro was in the city he got in a fight with some guys… they ran off before Shiro got to finish his fight. So he asked the guards to keep a look out for them so he could finish the fight. I believe he mentioned something about his manly pride being damaged if he didn't defeat the cowards." Mugetsu explained.

The woman giggled. "That's my Shiro." She said, rolling her eyes with a smile.

Shiro's left golden eyes twitched at the word 'my'. "_Sure,_ Rose." he growled. Then he glanced at Mugetsu. "I guess I should go now." he stated, standing up from his seat.

Rose pouted. "Don't get hurt." She said.

"Would love to see someone plant a scratch on me." Shiroscoffed before he left the room with the black winged angel. Aizen sighed, his son needed to get over Ichigo and love Rose. It had been over 15 years, more than enough time to get over a simple angel he hadn't known for more than 2 weeks.

Shiro and Mugetsu left the palace and went down to the city."I can't believe I lied for you." Mugetsu muttered.

"C'mon angel-boy. You like getting out of the castle just as much as me." Shiro snorted.

"I guess." the black haired angel sighed.

"Besides most of the story was true. accept for the part about me telling the guards. I already tracked those idiots down and beat the shit out of them." Shiro shrugged.

"Such a gentleman aren't you." the angel rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Shiro smirked.

They had wandered into the market, many demons young and old rushing around as they bought and sold things. There was a gap in the crowd, revealing a wooden stand with a cloth cover over it on the side of the road between two other stands. Sitting in a chair, cheek resting in his palm while he looked down at a book and seeming rather bored was a young demon with long, sunset colored hair tied back in a loose ponytail and bright honey eyes sharpened with flecks of gold in them. Black, nearly gray wings were folded loosely behind him. On either side of him were slats of wood leaning against the posts holding the cloth tarp up that were showing off various pieces of jewelry, seeming to be the main ware at the stand.

Shiro stopped talking and joking around with Mugetsu, making the angel a bit worried. "Shiro?" he started.

"Do you smell that?" Shiro interrupted.

"What? We are in a market, lots of smells." Mugetsu sighed."Not that I have a demon's sense of smell since I'm an angel." he added.

Shiro ignored him, looking for the source of that familiar and delicious scent. Mugetsu yelled and followed the idiotic prince.

Shiro stopped, freezing in place when he saw the oranget sitting at the stand. His expression went from disbelief to a huge grin. Mugetsu didn't have a chance to grab Shiro before he shot over the stand, crashing to the ground with the oranget wrapped up in his arms. "Ichigo!" he squealed, nuzzling the oranget.

The black-winged demon let out a yell of surprise as Shiro crashed into him and they went tumbling to the ground, his book falling next to them. "Get off!" He said, pushing the other away from him. "Crist, what the hell are you thinking?" He asked, pushing himself up till he was leaning back on his hands, looking at the prince with a confused expression. He then proceeded to sit up, though the process was far slower than it should have been due to the considerable swell in his abdomen indicating that he was, in the very least six to seven months pregnant.

"Shiro! You shouldn't just jump on him!" Mugetsu scolded as he came up behind the albino. A few people were staring at the scene caused by the prince.

"But it's Ichigo!" Shiro replied quickly, pointing at the oranget.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at both of them. "Do I know either of you?" He asked before huffing and slowly standing up after grabbing his book.

Shiro stared at Ichigo. "Did you hit your head? Of course you know us!" Shiro whined.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." he said, frowning as he bent over to pull the stool he had been sitting on back into an upright position.

"Of course you do." Shiro huffed, crossing his arms.

"Shiro." Mugetsu stated.

"You were my f-" Shiro was cut off by Mugetsu's hand.

"I'm sorry about him, he had… issues… c'mon Shiro, stop bothering the nice demon," Mugetsu explained politely to Ichigo before hissing at Shiro.

"Mmph!" Shiro screeched into the black haired male's hand as he was dragged away. Ichigo watched them leave before sitting back down on his stool and opening his book again, having to find his place again since the book had closed upon impact.

Finally after dragging Shiro a good distance away, Mugetsu removed his hand from Shiro's mouth. "What the hell was that for?!" Shiro growled.

"Ichigo doesn't remember us-" Mugetsu started.

"Then we will help him remember!" Shiro argued, about to go back.

"Shiro… he's already with someone else." Mugetsu sighed, making Shiro freeze.

"What…?" the albino asked slowly and quietly.

"He's pregnant… probably at least 6 or 7 months in." Mugetsu sighed.

Shiro was silent. "I'm sorry." Mugetsu breathed. Shiro didn't move, fists clenched.

The crowd of people streamed around them, leaving a good space of open ground around them, all of them unwilling to risk accidently bumping into the seemingly emotionally unstable prince. "I am going to kill him." Shiro growled.

"Ichigo!?" Mugetsu squeaked.

"No, the fucker who got him pregnant!" Shiro snarled.

"Shiro, calm down!" Mugetsu tried.

"NO!" Shiro snapped.

A few of the demons glanced at him warily, females pulling their children closer to them while the males only walked by quickly.

Mugetsu sighed. "Didn't want to do this but…" the black haired angel walked over to Shiro who was starting to stomp away. The demon stopped when he got hit upside the head and whipped around only to get slapped rather hard and kneed in the gut equally hard. He dropped with a groan."Nothing to see here..." Mugetsu stated as he grabbed one of Shiro's legs and started to drag him away again.

**We have toruted you guys long enough. Though some of you were a bit rude about us killing Ichigo off (And all of you were upset)**

**So yes we wrote a sequel... this thing's been done since about when Addicted chapter 4 was posted I believe and this is off to an amazing start xD Shiro glomping a pregant Ichigo and Mugetsu beating him up to drag away. Great fun xD**

**So guess on who the father of the kid is?...and what do you think of Rose?**

**Hopefully this story is just as popular as Addicted... and know I'm not going to update this as fast as I did with Addicted**

**Anyway please review, thanks ^^**

**IstariaDragon here! Maaan, this one was FUN. For real. I got to write some pretty big, and quite awesome scenes in this, and I'm pretty sure I did a good job. Anyways, since Sigsy seems to be forgetting to say who plays who, I'll tell you here. I play Rose and Ichigo... as far as you know. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose had rushed to Shiro's side when Mugetsu had dragged the angry prince back into the castle grounds, her actions frantic and overly-emotional. "My dear!" She had exclaimed, "What has happened?"

"Nothing…Mugetsu just being his common asshole of a self." Shiro huffed, still laying on the ground on his back. "I think the siren flowers are hungry, Mugetsu would make a good snack." Shiro added with a growl.

"I had good enough reason." Mugetsu rolled his eyes.

"Oh you poor thing." Rose pouted, brushing a piece of Shiro's hair out of his face.

"I will be fine!" Shiro snapped as he sat up, groaning when his gut started to throb.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and setting her chin down on one of them.

"Fine." Shiro huffed.

"Aww, well maybe we can go on that walk we wanted to go on and maybe you'll feel better." She said, kissing his cheek and smiling a little before releasing him and standing up.

"You wanted to go on," Shiro corrected as he stood as well, "and I need to change before I go anywhere… because someone thought it would be fun to drag me across the city and to the palace." Shiro added, glaring at Mugetsu.

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "I'll go with you. I need to change into more.. respectable.. clothing, anyways." She giggled slightly.

Shiro sighed. "Let's go then..." he replied, walking away. Rose followed him.

The demonic sun was setting and the markets crowd had dwindled into just a few passerby going back home for the night, since demons from the upper layers tended to break through into the more peaceful ones and reek havoc on anyone unfortunate enough to be outside.

Ichigo had yet to leave his stand, still packing up the last of his wares into a box so he could get home without worry. Once he had put the last of the jewelry into the box he sighed and straightened, stretching with a yawn before picking the box up and shifting it under one arm, turning and making his way out of the stall.

An albino jogged up the street, attempting to keep his eyes up at Ichigo's head, not at his perfect ass. He stopped just behind Ichigo and tapped on his shoulder.

The oranget jumped slightly spinning around and nearly dropping his box to look at him. "... You're not going to tackle me again, are you?" He asked, staring warily at him as he shifted his box.

"If I was going to tackle you, I would do it from behind… it's easier." Shiro shrugged.

"Well... what do you want, then? I need to get home before the sun's completely down." He huffed.

"Two things… one I wanted to say sorry about tackling you earlier, you, err, remind me of someone I used to know and for a minute I thought you were that person. Second, I wanted to see if we could be friends or something, you seem nice enough." Shiro responded.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment. "I'll... think about it." He said before turning and walking away.

Shiro opened his mouth to argue but shut it again. He didn't want to pressure him; he couldn't bare losing the angel again.

Shiro and Rose were on another walk, this time around the castle grounds. Mugetsu was following them at Shiro's request; the albino didn't like to be alone with Rose. Rose was giggling and clinging onto Shiro's arm, much to his discomfort as they chatted, though she did most of the talking. Shiro simply nodded or spoke short sentences, not really paying attention to the annoying, giggling female clinging to him. They walked around for a little while until Rose had to go off to attend to some mess-up that had to do with the female maids in the castle. Shiro grinned as he watched her walk away.

"… Fine, go." Mugetsu sighed.

"You can come too," Shiro suggested.

"I'm covering for you, now go. Don't rape him." Mugetsu sighed. Shiro nodded and headed down to the market place where he last saw Ichigo. Ichigo was in the same spot he had been the day prior, though he seemed to have a new book, but it was set to the side as he talked with a female demon that seemed interested in one of the pieces of jewelry he was selling. Shiro smiled at seeing the oranget, standing to the side while he waited for the two to finish their chat.

After successfully finishing off the sale, Ichigo leaned back into the shade of the tarp and opened his new book. Shiro strolled over to the stand quietly, pretending to look at the jewelry. "Where did you get the jewelry? And why are you selling it?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo glanced at him, and for some reason couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his face. "I made them, and I need to make money somehow, don't I?" He said, one hand rubbing his stomach gently.

"Talented fingers." Shiro stated. Then he glanced down at Ichigo's stomach. "Do you make enough money?" he added.

"...More or less," He said after a few moments, resting his chin in his palm. Shiro blinked but didn't question it further. "So what brings you here today?" Ichigo asked.

"I need a reason?" Shiro asked.

"Well, demons _usually_ go to the market for a reason, don't they?" He chuckled, looking up at him.

"I guess… I just come here to avoid annoying people and see people who are cute and nice." Shiro shrugged.

Ichigo tilted his head slightly. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Shiro nodded.

"Well it certainly couldn't be me." Ichigo chuckled a little.

"Really? I thought it was you…" Shiro muttered.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Ichigo asked, taping his index finger against his cheek, his bright eyes staring right into the prince's.

"That depends…are you dating anyone?" the albino asked.

Ichigo seemed to falter a little. "... No... I'm not." he said, glancing away briefly.

Shiro noticed the change. "Bad break-up?" he asked.

"... I guess you could say that..." He murmured before shifting a little. "I think I'll leave the market early today..." He sighed.

"Uhhh… want to go for a walk or something? We can talk about happier things, get to know each other better or something." Shiro suggested.

"I guess we can." Ichigo murmured after a moment, stretching his nearly-gray wings out a bit before folding them neatly behind him.

Shiro smiled happily. "Awesome!" he chirped.

"Just let me pack up and we can go." Ichigo said, slowly standing up and closing his book.

"I can help," Shiro commented.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I can do it myself." Ichigo said, leaning down so he could grab the box he always packed everything in that was under the table. Shiro pouted. Many people in the market were looking over at the Prince. It took a lot to get Shiro's attention so watching Ichigo do it without effort was odd.

Once Ichigo had finished packing up his things he made his way around the stand. "So, where are we going?" He asked.

"Around?" Shiro responded. "Not super sure."

"Well, I need to go bring this stuff back home, you can come with me- I mean, if you want that is..." Ichigo said, stumbling a little with his words.

"Oh, sure!" Shiro chirped, smiling at Ichigo again.

"Follow me, I guess." Ichigo said after a moment, slightly put off by Shiro's overly-cheery nature before starting off down the road. Shiro followed Ichigo.

After about ten minutes they came up to a rather vacant area, smallish, sturdy houses lined up in rows closely together. Ichigo walked up to the one on the end and dug a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the door before pushing it open. He set his box down on a table and lit a match before carefully lighting an oil lantern next to it, illuminating the house considerably.

Shiro looked around the small house. He couldn't hide the faint expression of pity as he looked around. Ichigo glanced at him and frowned. "I know that look, and I don't need pity. It's perfectly fine the way it is." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry… it seems… nice… not where I would have expected you to live." Shiro replied.

"Well what did you expect?" Ichigo asked, seeming slightly angry.

"Something fit for a beautiful princess like you." Shiro responded innocently.

Ichigo scowled, blushing a little. "Be quiet." He grumbled.

"You do deserve something like that." Shiro shrugged. He could see his Ichigo and this Ichigo -who would be his Ichigo as well- weren't that different.

"... We hardly know each other, yet your being so... nice. Why?" The oranget asked, frowning a little at him.

"I'm not allowed to be nice to people?" Shiro questioned.

"I just don't get it. That's all." Ichigo sighed.

"It's okay if you don't get it… just as long as you know I like you… you are really nice, polite, sweet, smart… and adorable." Shiro explained.

"...We met not but yesterday. How can you already say that?" He asked, laying a hand on his stomach.

"I have been told I'm a good judge of character." Shiro replied.

"I guess so..." Ichigo muttered under his breath before sighing. "I think we should go now." He said after a moment.

"Yeah." Shiro nodded.

Ichigo rubbed his stomach a little before leading Shiro out of the house and locking the door again. Shiro watched, resisting the urge to grab Ichigo's hand.

"Well, there's a pretty meadow nearby... we can go there if you like." The fallen angel said, glancing off to the side.

"That sounds nice." Shiro nodded. Ichigo smiled a little. "Let's go, then."

**Awwww Shiro is so cute...hopefully this romance goes better than the last**

**I don't have much to say this time xD**

**Please review, it makes us happy**

**Via: Rose, Ichigo**

**Me: Shiro, Mugetsu**


	3. Chapter 3

The meadow was rather lush, short green grass covering the entire area with wildflowers and a few trees here and there. Off to one side was a green-tinted river cutting through the area. Shiro smiled as he looked around. This place was very pretty. Though he still thought Ichigo was more beautiful but he didn't voice this.

Next to him Ichigo slowly lowered himself to the ground, rubbing his stomach in light discomfort. The child had been rather restless as of late, which was rather odd since he was two months away from his due date. It made him slightly nervous, but he tried to push that out of his mind.

Shiro looked at Ichigo. "You okay?" he asked, kneeling down next to the oranget.

"... Yeah, I think. The baby's just kinda restless lately, that's all." He replied, still rubbing his stomach tenderly.

"Well if it's been in there for a while, it probably wants out" Shiro stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Ichigo hid a small chuckle behind his hand. "Your a very... simple... demon, aren't you?" he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Complex stuff hurts my small brain" Shiro chuckled. Ichigo smiled a little at him. Shiro smiled back as he sat down in the grass, laying down on his back with his hands behind his head. "What about you…are you more simple or complex?" he asked.

Ichigo shrugged slightly, lowering himself onto his back next to him, though he kept his arms folded over his swollen stomach. "I dunno, really... more complex, I guess..."

"What makes you think that?" Shiro asked.

"I don't really know." Ichigo sighed a little, shifting around till his wings were comfortable. "I guess I just do."

"I think your both" Shiro stated. "Simple in body but complex in mind" the albino added.

"What do you mean by simple in body?" Ichigo asked, his head tilting to the side to look at him.

"Some people are bursting with random colors and odd designs and features…but you are simple…your colors don't contrast each other but they bring each other to life, mixing and creating Ichigo." Shiro replied.

"Your more complex than you seem, Shiro." Ichigo said, smiling slightly.

"I am? I always thought I was a simple creature…never wanted or needed much" Shiro pondered.

"Well your both, then." He chuckled.

"We both are" the albino shrugged.

"I think I like that," Ichigo murmured under his breath, almost to himself.

Shiro saw Ichigo's mouth move but he had missed the soft words. "What did you say Ichi?" he asked, not even noticing the fact he called him Ichi.

Ichigo faltered slightly at the nickname, though he was quick to hide it. "Ooh, nothing..." He murmured.

"Mkay" Shiro shrugged, glancing up at the light red sky.

"It's a nice day..." Ichigo said after a moment.

"Very nice" Shiro added. Ichigo closed his eyes, letting a small yawn slip past his lips. Shiro chuckled. "Plush grass, warm sun, sexy albino…these make you sleepy?" he asked.

Ichigo scowled a little and blushed. "Not really..." He mumbled.

"You yawned…so I thought you were sleepy" Shiro replied innocently.

"I am." Ichigo said, looking away.

"We can go back to your place and you can go get some sleep…if you want" Shiro stated.

"Oh, it's fine." Ichigo replied quickly, looking at him again.

"Sleep is good for babies…right? There's one inside of you so it needs you to sleep so it can sleep…or you have to at least lay still so it can sleep soundly" Shiro stated.

Ichigo giggled a little with a small smile. "I guess." He said. Shiro grinned, happy to have made Ichigo giggle. The oranget looked back up to the sky, unconsciously scooting a little closer to the other demon. Shiro glanced at the oranget and smiled softly. Ichigo looked beautiful with the lush grass contrasted the bright orange hair.

Ichigo's eyes eventually started to droop closed, his head tilting to the side and making his hair brush against Shiro's shoulder. Shiro noticed this and scooted closer to so Ichigo's head rest on him more. Ichigo blushed slightly through his sleepy state. "Ah, sorry..." He murmured.

"It's fine…no need to be sorry" Shiro replied, a hand gently caressing Ichigo's soft hair.

"I guess I haven't gotten much sleep lately, that's probably it..." he yawned again and leaned into him a little.

"Either you work too hard or bad dreams haunt ya" Shiro stated. Ichigo didn't answer, only shifted a little and let his eyes fall the rest of the way. Shiro smiled slightly at Ichigo. The oranget looked adorable half-asleep in his lap.

They stayed that way for a little while, the quiet soothing and the air warm. The sun had started to set by the time either of them moved or spoke. "Ichi…it's probably time to take you home" Shiro sighed, gently shaking Ichigo.

"Mm... I'm comfortable though." Ichigo sighed out, his eyes still closed. He hadn't slept that peacefully in months.

Shiro's eyes went soft. He smiled. Then he shifted Ichigo's head to his lap, sitting up. He stood, lifting Ichigo into his arms, bridal style. "Keep sleeping…I will take you home" Shiro commented quietly.

"Ah, no, you don't have to do that..." He murmured, but made no move to fight it as he let his head rest against the demon's shoulder.

"I want to" Shiro shrugged as he held Ichigo closely and started out of the meadow towards town.

Ichigo rubbed his stomach, still half asleep. "I think the baby likes you," He said after a moment, his voice soft.

That made Shiro grin widely. "Probably good…I'm planning on hanging around for a while" he purred.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, still drugged heavily by the pull of sleep.

Shiro smiled. "Really" he confirmed.

"I think I like that..." Ichigo mumbled, nuzzling the shoulder he was resting on gently.

Shiro grinned, mentally cheering and dancing around in his head. If he were fully awake, it would have been very unlikely for Ichigo to say such a thing. Shiro had soon gotten him in his house and in bed, though not long after the prince had left the fallen angel's dark dreams were soon back to haunt him.

* * *

Shiro was sitting at the table, eating breakfast with Rose and Aizen. "Shiro…I'm not going to live forever" Aizen stated.

"And then I will have to take the throne, we have been over this old man" Shiro hissed through a half full mouth.

"I know you know this…but before I hand off the throne, I want to make sure the line is set with a heir" the brown haired King sighed. Shiro blinked, confused by that word 'heir'. "Shiro…you have to get Rose pregnant so you will have someone to take over the throne after you" the King explained.

Food was spit onto the table. "What!?" the albino squeaked.

"Oh, Dear, Isn't this wonderful?" Rose giggled, smiling at him. "Me and your father have been talking about it, and today seemed the right time to tell you."

"What?" Shiro repeated, blinking.

"We are going to make, and have a baby soon." She replied, laying a hand over his.

"We can't…I uhhh don't like babies and refuses to have one" Shiro tried.

Rose rolled her eyes and continued to smile. "Don't be silly. This is a serious matter." She scolded playfully.

"I am being serious" Shiro responded.

"Shiro. You and Rose will be having a baby and that's final" Aizen huffed.

"I don't have any sperm" Shiro tried.

Rose huffed a little though continued to smile. "Dear, I really do need you to be serious about this." She said sweetly.

"I am" Shiro panicked. He would NOT sleep with this woman, period.

"Shiro!" Aizen snapped. Shiro silently thought of doing what his dad did to his mom; sleep with a peasant, meaning Ichigo.

Rose sighed a little and stood up, hugging Shiro's head to her chest. "Oh, come now, Dear, isn't this wonderful?" She asked, petting his hair.

Shiro huffed, not replying.

* * *

Mugetsu was sitting on the floor of the garden, hand on his chin as he watched Shiro pace around the clearing they were in. "This is not NOT happening" the albino muttered. "He can't seriously expect me to sleep with that whore" he groaned.

"…Shiro…mind explaining?" Mugetsu asked.

"Dad said I need an heir…so I have to sleep with Rose tonight" Shiro responded.

"Ohh…" Mugetsu scratched the back of his head.

"UGGGG this is so fucking STUPID" Shiro screeched, stomping his foot. He let out a loud scream and slammed his fist into a tree. The tree snapped and fell to the ground. Mugetsu gawked at the broken tree on the ground while Shiro went back to screeching and stomping away.

A few of the demonic creatures that lived in the garden watched them warily, since usually they could approach the demons of the castle with ease.

Mugetsu watched Shiro stomp around for a while longer. "Shiro?"

"WHAT" the albino snapped.

"Did you try telling your father you don't like Rose?" Mugetsu asked.

"Tch, you think I haven't tried that? He said we need a Queen so I have to either love her or pretend to…why he chose to get an over-cheerful slut, I have no idea" Shiro growled.

A few of the animals hid behind Mugetsu. "What can cheer you up?" Mugetsu sighed, knowing it was better for Shiro to calm down and cheer up, for their sake and the animals'.

"I wanna see Ichigo again" Shiro replied immediately.

"…Go" Mugetsu sighed. "But you have to come home tonight, or your father is going to have ME killed for this" the black haired male growled.

**Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans... and if there is another country that celebrate to you too... those who don't, happy Thursday the 22th  
Anyway... this is fun... poor Shiro having a meltdown... it was fun to write xD Poor Mugetsu and demonic little animals to have to deal with the little whiner  
Please review... because if you don't... I might cry... and Ichigo might die... again**

**Shiro: OH NO YOU DON'T NOT FUCKING AGAIN**

**Me: *inches away from Shiro* Well I'm gonna go spend the day with Via and hiding from my family... bye *runs away from Shiro***

**Istariadragon: I'll just smile and watch while she hugs me. :D**

**Me: Thanks... *hugs anyway***

**Istariadragon: ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro had left immediately, going to the market where Ichigo always was during this time of the day. The orange-haired fallen angel was in his stand as usual, with the same book as the day prior. "Hey Ichigo" the albino called as he came up to Ichigo with a smile.

Ichigo looked up from his book, smiling back at him. "Hi Shiro." He said, marking his page and closing the book. "Uh, thanks... about yesterday, I mean, I didn't mean to fall asleep and..." He trailed off, getting lost in Shiro's hypnotic golden eyes.

"It's no problem at all…you seemed like you need some sleep anyway" Shiro responded, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Ichigo blinked a few times, glancing away. "I guess you could say that." He said.

"So how are you today?" Shiro asked.

"I could be a bit better..." Ichigo admitted with a small sigh.

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Shiro asked.

"Oh, its fine, you don't need to worry about me." Ichigo chuckled a little, though it sounded forced. He glanced up as a demon and her child approached, seeming interested in one of the pieces of jewelry.

Shiro frowned slightly at Ichigo, stepping aside a bit to let the demons come to the stand. It didn't take long for the demon to buy the piece of neckwear, only a few minutes, and soon they were gone, leaving Ichigo with a bit more money. Shiro had walked around the stand so he was now standing next to Ichigo. "Do you get sales often?" he asked.

"... Not really, but money is money." Ichigo said after a moment, leaning back into the shade. The day had gotten rather hot. Shiro stared at Ichigo for a minute before his eyes lit up with an idea. He slid back around so he was on the customer side of the table. He looked at the jewelry, trying to figure out which would be the most expensive.

Ichigo frowned slightly, looking at him. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"I'm going to buy something" the albino stated, glancing up at Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked several times, staring at him. "... Why?" He asked.

"So you have another sale" Shiro replied. "I'm pretty sure you are too stubborn to just take money if I try to give it to you…so I'm going to buy something" he explained.

"W-well, you don't have to do that, I mean I'm doing fine so..." Ichigo blushed a bright red, stuttering and looking down at his book.

"But I want to…so I am" Shiro replied.

"O-okay, then, I guess..." Ichigo murmured, still staring down at his book with a blush.

Shiro examined the jewelry with a careful eye, lips pursed slightly. Then a necklace with a thumb-sized white jewel with golden flecks attached to it caught his eye. "How much is that one?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Oh, um, that one's one silver." Ichigo said, glancing at it, though he couldn't seem to be able to get rid of the blush on his face.

Shiro slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out two silvers. "Payment and a tip" he replied, handing them to Ichigo before grabbing the necklace.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the two silvers he held. "U-um, thanks..." He mumbled, slowly looking up at the albino.

"Your welcome Ichi" Shiro responded, smiling at the oranget.

After a few moments Ichigo put the two silvers in his pocket and he went back to staring down at his book with his ever-persistent blush. Shiro cocked his head before stepping around the table. He was quiet as he snuck around Ichigo and put the necklace around the oranget's neck.

Ichigo reached up and touched the pendant lightly, looking over at Shiro with a slightly confused look. "So you don't forget me" Shiro stated, the word 'again' echoing in his head.

Ichigo smiled slightly, rubbing the pendant gently. "I don't think I could even if I tried." he said, his voice soft.

Shiro chuckled. "Just in case…you never know when you could hit your pretty head on the table or something and not know me" Shiro joked.

Ichigo scowled a little. "I'm not that clumsy." He said.

"Good to know" Shiro chuckled, smiling softly.

Ichigo huffed a little but smiled a little anyways, reaching out and taking Shiro's hand and gently folding their fingers together. Shiro's smile grew. "I think I might pick up early again today..." Ichigo said, eyes trailing back down to his book.

Shiro nodded. "Do you want to spend some time together after you close up?" the albino asked.

"Yeah- I-I mean, only if you want to..." Ichigo said, shifting a little and blushing slightly at his stumble.

"Of course" Shiro grinned. "I really like ya Ichi" he purred.

Ichigo felt Shiro's hand tighten around his and he smiled softly. "I like you too, Shiro..." He murmured.

"Ichigo" the albino suddenly stated, eyes half-lidded as one of his hands slowly came up and cupped Ichigo's cheek.

The oranget's head slowly turned to look up at him. "Yeah?" He asked softly.

"I'm going to kiss you" Shiro warned before his head dipped and his lips pressed to Ichigo's. The fallen angel gasped, his bright eyes wide before they fluttered a little and fell to half-mast.

Shiro's hands slid away from Ichigo's, falling and gripping Ichigo's waist softly. Ichigo's hands trailed up Shiro's chest till they were lightly gripping his shoulders. Shiro kissed Ichigo softly, trying to contain himself. If he didn't, well everyone would see Ichigo naked and hear him screaming. Shiro broke the kiss but didn't pull away.

Ichigo was panting lightly, his cheeks and bridge of his nose red. "Umm..." He mumbled.

"Did you like it?" Shiro asked.

"Alittle..." Ichigo said softly, his hands falling from Shiro's shoulders.

Shiro pouted. "Only a little?" he asked.

Ichigo looked away, biting his lip. "... I'm tired, Shiro... I think I'll go home and rest today instead..." He murmured.

A flash of hurt passed Shiro's face but it quickly passed. "Can I walk you home at least?" Shiro asked.

"... Okay." He sighed, nodding slightly.

Shiro helped Ichigo pack up quickly before he walked Ichigo home, their hands locked. The oranget didn't talk much, only stared at the ground with a distant look. "…How long ago did you and your boyfriend break up?" Shiro asked.

"Oh, not that long ago really..." Ichigo replied softly, not looking up.

"Kissing me must be a bit awkward then, right?" Shiro sighed.

"Kinda..." He sighed.

"Sorry" Shiro muttered, looking down.

"It's fine, Shiro..." Ichigo murmured, tightening his grip on the other's hand a little. Shiro glanced at Ichigo and slowly nodded. He stopped them and pulled the oranget in a tight hug. After a few seconds Ichigo slowly hugged him back, letting his head rest underneath the prince's chin. Shiro purred softly, sweeping Ichigo off of his feet. He started to walk away, carrying the oranget.

Ichigo blushed, burying his face into Shiro's neck. "This is embarrassing." He huffed a little.

"You didn't complain when I did this yesterday" Shiro pouted.

"There was no-one around then. And I was half asleep." Ichigo grumbled, though he hugged himself a little closer anyways.

Shiro smiled slightly. "There were people around yesterday too…you just didn't notice them" Shiro chuckled. Ichigo blushed a little harder and huffed into his neck. Shiro laughed softly. After a few moments of silence Ichigo yawned a little, unconsciously nuzzling Shiro's neck. Shiro smiled. They were almost to Ichigo's house by now. Shiro didn't want to drop the oranget off but he did. Before leaving Ichigo at home, he stole a brush of the lips.

* * *

Shiro slowly blinked his eyes open with a soft yawn. He quickly realized there was another naked body attached to his. He froze, tilting his head to see a sleeping Rose. Shiro thought back to last night and added it to the reasons to kill his father. The woman shifted slightly, cuddling closer to him much like Ichigo would have. Shiro could have much done without the boobs pressing against his arm. He sighed and started to untangle the clingy woman from his body.

Once the prince had slid out of her grasp, Rose reached out and pulled his pillow to her, hugging it to her chest. Shiro grinned and mentally cheered. Now to dress and escape back to his Ichigo. He dug through his clothes quick, throwing on some black pants and a blood colored shirt. Then he headed out. Rose did not wake the entire time.

Shiro headed back to the market, no Ichigo. He went to Ichigo's house, no Ichigo. He went to the meadow where they went a few days ago and there was Ichigo. "Hiding from me?" he asked, walking over to sit with Ichigo.

The oranget looked over at him, his lips turning up in a smile. "I like it here, that's all." He chuckled. "Isn't it a bit early to come visit me, anyways?"

"Can't I come out as soon as I get up?" Shiro pouted. "That way I maximum my time spent with you."

Ichigo tilted his head a little, shrugging. "I guess."

Shiro grinned as he leaned over to kiss Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo let his eyes slip closed as he leaned back. Shiro slid his head to the side and kissed Ichigo's lips. The oranget's hand slid up into Shiro's hair. Shiro purred into the kiss, his hands settling at Ichigo's waist.

"Oh, do you feel that?" Ichigo murmured, breaking the kiss and opening his eyes. One hand settled over Shiro's while the other went to raise his shirt up and he slid Shiro's hand onto his stomach. He smiled. "The baby's kicking."

"Does that mean it likes me? Or is it yelling at me for kissing you?" Shiro chuckled, rubbing his hand over Ichigo's big belly with half-lidded eyes. He really hoped the child looked like Ichigo so he could just pretend it was his.

"The baby likes you." Ichigo chuckled, humming softly. It felt good when Shiro rubbed his stomach.

"I like you too baby" Shiro cooed the stomach. "But you got to go easy on your mommy, okay?" he added while he was at it.

Ichigo chuckled, running his free hand through Shiro's hair. "Can you promise you will baby…great, I think the baby's already a rebel" Shiro sighed.

"Your being silly. The baby is gonna be an angel." Ichigo said, leaning to the side and nuzzling him softly.

Shiro flinched at the word 'angel'. It took him a minute to realize Ichigo didn't mean it literally. "Maybe" he teased.

"Oh, I know it." Ichigo smiled, placing his hand over the one rubbing his belly.

"Mother's instinct or whatever?" Shiro asked.

"Mmhm." He hummed, shifting slightly and folding his and Shiro's hand together.

Shiro chuckled. "Don't relay on it too much…it told my mom I would be a quiet, innocent child who was sweet and ALWAYS thought of others' first" the albino purred.

"Oh, I think you are..." Ichigo murmured, shifting to sit up.

Shiro helped Ichigo sit up. "Quiet? Innocent? Doesn't sound familiar" he chuckled.

"Probably not those two, at least." The oranget chuckled, tugging Shiro closer once he had sat up. Shiro leaned closer, smirking. "Oh, won't you kiss me?" Ichigo asked, looking up into his eyes as he threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of Shiro's neck.

"All you had to do was ask" the albino purred before capturing Ichigo's lips.

He hummed, threading his other hand into Shiro's hair as he tugged him closer still. Shiro pressed closer, running his tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip.

Ichigo hesitated for a few moments, unsure, but he parted his lips to him with a small sigh. Shiro gently slid his tongue in, caressing Ichigo's mouth. The fallen angel moaned a little and tightened his grip in Shiro's hair. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist tightly, pulling Ichigo closer.

"A-ah, we can't continue..." Ichigo gasped out after breaking the kiss. He leaned against Shiro and panted.

Shiro lifted his hand, running it through the oranget's hair. "You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." Ichigo panted, folding his arms around Shiro's neck. "But we can't continue with where that was going..."

Shiro nodded. "Okay" the albino nodded, kissing the top of Ichigo's head.

"Sorry..." Ichigo murmured. "The baby and all..."

"It's fine…I understand Ichi" Shiro replied, eyes filled with amusement.

"Thanks..." He blushed and nuzzled his face into the crook of Shiro's neck.

**This chapter was cute and stuff...**

**yeah Shiro slept with Rose Dx ah fuck, right?**

**I don't have much else to say except the obvious reviewing thing**


End file.
